Secretos
by inviernosinluna
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene secretos que ocultar y sobre todo cuando se conoce a gente nueva... pero ¿cuando surge confianza con esa gente, los secretos desaparecen o aumentan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y mucho gusto a los que lean esta historia :D  
Esta historia la escribi por varias razones pero la principal fue porque me encanto la primera generación de vongola y tenia que escribir algo relacionado con todos ellos (y no solo con Giotto, que fuel que mas me gusto XD) y por fin cuando me estaba volviendo loca encontré la forma de hacer que algo bueno surgiera. Solo queda que ustedes mismos lo juzguen. **

Desorientación

Hay mucho ruido a mí alrededor, no puedo distinguir ni diferenciar nada, todo es muy confuso. Es ahí que me doy cuenta de que estoy acostada, pero no se en donde. Me concentro en los sonidos cerrando mis ojos e intentando identificar en donde estoy, siento la textura que hay bajo mi espalda y con mis dedos moviéndolas lentamente me doy cuenta de que es tierra… tierra mojada. Los sonidos son de una fuerte tormenta que está azotando el bosque donde estoy tirada, sé que es un bosque porque el olor a madera y hojas llegan hasta mí.

No recuerdo como termine ahí, pero si los sucesos anteriores con los que todo acabo en ruina. Aprieto los ojos fuertemente, no quiero recordar momento terribles en mis últimos momentos.

Intento moverme, pero es inútil, no siento nada de mi cadera para abajo y en mi costado izquierdo siento un dolor punzante que me afecta cuando intento mover mi torso. Seguro que es la herida de una bala, pues cuando en mi huida intente evitar la mayoría una si logro dar con el objetivo que era yo, seguramente en mi huida me desangre lentamente hasta que ya no pude más y fui perdiendo la conciencia.  
Abro ligeramente los ojos y logro distinguir trazos de en donde me encuentro, parece que estoy entre unos arbustos un poco altos, a mi derecha hay un árbol que me cubre bastante bien de la lluvia. Por eso no sentía las gotas en mi cuerpo.

A lo lejos escucho unas rápidas pisadas y cuerpos que rozan contra las hojas en una carrera por lo que parece ser hasta mi ubicación. Deben de ser animales hambrientos que en mitad de la tormenta han olido la sangre de mi cuerpo y no han perdido la oportunidad de conseguir una presa fácil, realmente deben estar hambrientos para salir con la tormenta que está haciendo afuera.  
Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, esperando que mi muerte llegue pronto, no me gustaría estar viva para cuando esos animales lleguen. No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para defenderme de ellos y tampoco es que tenga un motivo para salir con vida después. Todo lo que tenía me fue arrebatado en un instante y aunque lograse sobrevivir ya no tendría futuro pues todo está cerrado para mí.

Las pisadas y sonidos se escuchan cada vez más cerca y no puedo evitar que de mis ojos resbalen unas pequeñas lágrimas que caen por los lados perdiéndose en mi cabello. A pesar de lo fuerte que intento ser aun soy esa niña cobarde que se encierra en una habitación sola, temiendo que los monstruos del pasado regresen por ella. Tiemblo ante la idea de morir… de _desaparecer_.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no se escucha nada, todo ha dejado de moverse ya solo queda una ligera llovizna que moja la tierra, volteo mi cara (lo mas que puedo) y mis ojos llorosos logran distinguir unos cuantos pares de pies que están parados a unos metros de mi.  
De pronto no puedo evitarlo y mi vista comienza a nublarse, las cosas comienzan a volverse borrosas, en un último esfuerzo elevo la vista observando con detalle lo mejor que puedo de ellos. Seguro que están aquí para acabar conmigo, hubiera preferido en ese caso a los animales…

Cuando llego hasta sus rostros lo último que puedo ver son unos hermosos ojos dorados que miran tanto horrorizados como angustiados. No sé porque pero sonrió y antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez me pregunto quién sería el dueño de tan hermosa mirada.

**Este solo será como la introducción a la historia. Por favor sean honestos y digan lo que opinan. Probablemente suba el segundo en esta semana (si me va bien con eso de las tareas) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno y aquí está la tan esperada continuación de la esta increíble historia (aplausos y ovaciones). En fin quería decirles que como mencione anteriormente el primer capítulo tan solo es una introducción (por decirlo de alguna forma un prologo) por eso es que fue tan corto, sentí que si intentaba alargarlo lo arruinaría y por eso decidí dejarlo así. Sin más el segundo cap. :D**

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

Aclaraciones: Lo que esta en cursiva y subrayado son cosas que la protagonista escucha o recuerda.

Oscuridad relajante

Todo está oscuro es lo único que sé. Mi mente no puede procesar otra cosa. Es curioso no puedo sentir ni mis brazos ni mis piernas, no sé si puedo moverlas o no, ni siquiera sé si estoy parada o acostada. Tengo un sentimiento confuso pues me siento _Desesperada_ y _Relajada._  
Me siento en un extraño estado de calma pues no siento preocupaciones tampoco me interesa saber si las tengo, mucho menos me interesa saber que mas hay alrededor mío o fuera de aquí, todo es tan fácil tranquilo en este lugar que en verdad siento que poco a poco me sumerjo en el interior de esta oscuridad.

_-Espera, no podemos llevárnosla Giotto!- grita la voz molesta de un hombre- no sabemos quién es y tampoco si esta con el enemigo._

_-No digas eso G- regaña otra voz masculina que está claramente molesto por lo que ha dicho su amigo- esta muy herida y lo que poco importa en estos momento es si es enemiga o amiga. Tenemos que ayudarla- habla con una clara decisión en su voz. _

_Un fuerte resoplido se escucha de la primera voz pero no agrega nada más. Parce que ha accedido aunque de mala manera a lo que su amigo quería. _

Todo eso lo escucho a la distancia pero de forma clara, me pregunto si esos serán los sujetos que vi antes de cerrar los ojos ¿hablaran de mi? No importa yo ya no estoy interesada en volver.  
Comienzo a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco y no hago el esfuerzo por intentar moverme. Siento adentrarme en un profundo sueño que amenaza con arrastrarme a la inconsciencia para siempre… pienso… que al final… no tengo nada que hacer ya… no tengo nada por lo que luchar ni defenderme…

_-¡TEA!-Una frágil y delicada voz grita_

Mis ojos se abren repentinamente con fuerza

"_Un momento"_

Repito en mi mente.

"_Hay alguien que me necesita"_

La repentina desesperación florece en mi pecho y la incesante necesidad de moverme viene con ella. Ahora si que intento moverme por todos los medios pero parece que mi cuerpo esta desconectado de mi cerebro y todas las ordenes que envió para moverme solo se quedan ancladas ahí. En esta ocasión me llega la frustración al no poder moverme aun cuando lo intento desesperadamente. Lo que sí puedo sentir es mi respiración, esta agitada y poco falta para que me entre un ataque de pánico sino comienzo a tranquilizarme.  
Respiro entre pausas largas conteniendo el aire tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón que taladran mis oídos amenazando con destruir la poca paciencia que ahora he reunido. Imagino un punto en mi mente y solo en eso me concentro, desviando cualquier pensamiento que interfiera con mi concentración, cuando estoy más calmada paso a lo siguiente que es moverme.  
En esta ocasión no intento mover cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, me decido a concentrarme en una sola parte que decido sea mi mano. Un dedo al menos… si consiguiera que uno se moviera… y lo hace, después otro y otro más hasta que mi muñeca reacciona y de ahí soy capaz de controlar todo lo demás.

_-Debes de dormir un poco- la voz de esa persona llamada G se escucha llamando a alguien con reproche-Se ha hecho todo l que se ha podido ahora solo necesitas esperar._

_Se escucha un suspiro decepcionado- Pero que tal si despierta y se asusta al no ver a nadie y no saber en donde esta- A quien pertenece la voz es a quien llamo antes Giotto que intenta persuadirlo._

_-A penas la han curado y dado medicamentos que la mantendrán dormida y relajada por lo menos hasta mañana. Ahora ve a la cama. _

_Solo se escucha un pequeño quejido como respuesta._

En ese momento siento como llega al lugar un pequeño aire frio, es una sensación refrescante que me hace sentir como si la vida volviera a mí, pareciera que intentara sacarme de la oscuridad. Cuando me muevo es como estar en un sueño en el que intentas correr con todas tus fuerzas pero solo consigues moverte en cámara lenta. Esta oscuridad me hace sentir los músculos agarrotados, pero aun asi consigo moverme hacia la dirección de donde proviene esa sensación.

Después de un largo rato en movimiento, al menos eso supongo porque no hay nada que me compruebe que estaba moviéndome, la sensación de frio se hace más intensa. Parece que lo único que hace falta es que haga un último esfuerzo para salir de donde quiera que este.  
Así que reúno las fuerzas que me quedan y como si fuese a saltar de un acantilado mi corazón late a mil por hora mientras noto como dejo atrás ese solitario lugar…

**Aquí termina otro cap. y estoy feliz y emocionada por como continua no se ustedes que opinen así que dejen sus comentarios para que me entere de todo lo que opinan y prometo responderlos. Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos. Pues bien aquí estoy actualizando después de ver la película de ao no exorcist T^T es tan adorable. Se volvió una de mis favoritas. En fin vayamos a lo que en verdad nos importa. El cap. **

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

Puedes quedarte aquí

Vainilla. Hay un agradable olor a vainilla que llega hasta mi nariz y me despierta ¿He estado durmiendo? No recuerdo cuando fue que cerré los ojos. Todo es tan confuso que no recuerdo claramente lo que paso después de que me dispararan, hasta este momento. Solo tengo los vagos recuerdos de un sueño en la oscuridad pero nada en concreto.  
Siento muy pesados mis parpados y me cuesta mantenerlos abiertos, aunque no es por el sueño. Al principio debo parpadear repetidas veces porque la luz en el lugar donde me encuentro me lastima las pupilas, cuando me he acostumbrado un poco miro por todo el lugar sin reconocer nada, es una gran habitación, es elegante pero sencilla con las paredes de color vino claro, hay unos cuantos muebles esparcidos por todo el lugar. A mi derecha hay una mesilla negra que tiene encima solo un cuenco con agua y un par de trapos, también hay un gran ventanal que deja entrar toda la luz e ilumina a la perfección el cuarto. Frente a mi hay un armario negro mediano que no parece tener nada. Lo único que destaca e esa habitación es un sofá individual que es de color rojo y bordes cafés que se encuentra junto a mi cama.  
Cuando estoy viendo la habitación vuelvo a detectar ese aroma a vainilla ¿De dónde vendrá? Muevo la cabeza intentando localizarla ¿Seré yo? Levanto una mano para comprobarlo, pero me detengo al ver lo que traigo puesto. En mi mano hay una manga larga de color azul, bajo la vista y me encuentro con una camisa de botones que me queda muy grande… ¡Es de hombre!  
Dejo caer el brazo a mi lado sin fuerzas y respiro hondamente.

"_¿Pero en dónde estoy?"_

Estoy asombrada pues podría imaginar despertar en cualquier lugar, menos en esto. No estoy mentalmente preparada para algo como esto. Sacudo la cabeza un poco para quitarme todo esto de la mente y es ahí cuando se de dónde bien ese olor a vainilla, con la mano izquierda tomo un mechón de mi cabello castaño claro y lo acerco a mi nariz inhalando suavemente. Es de ahí.

_¡Sorprendente!_

Me llevo una mano a la frente no pudiendo creer lo que me está pasando, pues qué clase de enemigo se tomaría la molestia de tratar tan bien a un prisionero. Intentando comprobar algo más muevo mi cadera y descubro alegremente que no hay dolor en ninguna parte, aunque mis piernas están un poco cansadas sé que me podría levantar. Meto la mano derecha bajo las sabanas y palpo mi costado en la parte en que recibí la herida que me dejo medio muerta ahora esta sanada y vendada.

-Dios, esto sí que debe ser un sueño- después una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios porque es tan ilógico lo que está pasando ahora.

Me pellizco la mejilla y duele, entonces esto es real, aun así sigue sin parecerlo. Sé que en este momento debo averiguar en donde estoy y si puedo salir de aquí porque de ninguna manera planeo quedarme a saber porque me dejaron con vida y hasta me salvaron de morir. Me apoyo en los brazos con la intención de levantarme cuando escucho como la manija de la puerta se mueve y se abre con lentitud, me vuelvo a recostar y espero con calma a ver de quien se trata, solo por instinto llevo mis manos a las caderas donde se supone que se encuentran mis armas, pero claro no hay nada. La puerta se abre sin hacer un solo ruido y de forma lenta se asoma una persona. Es un hombre. Parece cuidadoso al entrar como si no quisiera hacer ruido, puede que sea porque piensa que estoy dormida, pero al verme con los ojos abiertos entra completamente y cierra la puerta. Viste con un traje a la medida color gris y encima de los hombros tiene una capa negra que es sujeta por una cadena tiene el cabello rubio y ojos dorados… Dorados…

Es él. Es el dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos que vi antes de perder la conciencia. Y logro recordar lo que sucedió antes de desmayarme, pero realmente me parece más un sueño que una realidad. Camina despacio a pesar de que estoy despierta, solo que parece más por cautela. Debe creer que voy a salir corriendo de la cama y no lo culpo porque por mi mente incluso pasa la idea de saltar por la ventana, su intensa mirada dorada está causando verdaderos conflictos en mi interior, siento como si por mis venas corriera fuego y pronto saltare a la defensiva a pesar del cansancio en mi cuerpo. Entonces se detiene, parece percibir mi alteración porque su rostro muestra preocupación aun con el ceño fruncido, yo también me doy cuenta de que su acercamiento me afecta porque cuando se detiene siento inmediatamente como el cuerpo se me relaja, había permanecido con el cuerpo tenso. Volteo el rostro y miro el techo para que no vuelva a suceder algo como eso, es increíble que su presencia y su mirada me afectaran tanto.

Debo actuar normal y centrarme, no sé porque está aquí y no debo dejar que el sepa que me altere hace un momento, podría aprovecharse y tomar ventaja. Escucho el sonido que produce el sillón cuando se sienta y lo miro de nuevo de reojo, se ha acomodado en el cruzando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y colocando su codo izquierdo sobre el brazo del sofá, tiene una sonrisa de medio lado como si se complaciera al verme. No me siento normal con él, me provoca sensaciones que ninguna otra me hizo sentir antes, confunde mis pensamientos y me provoca clasificarlo automáticamente en el enemigo.

Por un momento no hablamos y nos miramos nuevamente, volví a girar mi cara y ahora estamos mirando completamente los rostros, probablemente esperaba que yo hablara y empezara a decir porque estaba en el bosque con herida de una bala en la tierra mojada a mitad de una tormenta… y yo esperaba a que el hablara y me dijera porque estaba en una cama increíblemente cómoda, vendada y limpia con olor a vainilla en mi cabello.

-¿En qué piensas?- habla de pronto y yo me sorprendo, su voz es suave y profunda como un sueño. Me doy cuenta de que su pregunta ha escapado de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerla porque ahora esta apretando los labios y sus ojos tienen un brillo inquieto.

Yo tampoco soy consciente de todas mis acciones hasta que digo aquello que tengo en mente desde un principio.

-Mi cabello huele a Vainilla

No parece haberse esperado algo así, abre sus ojos con sorpresa y suelta una leve carcajada que para ser un hombre es demasiado risueña y me hace querer reír también pero no lo hago y me mantengo seria, pienso que no es buena idea mostrar tanta confianza si lo acabo de conocer. Cuando para de reír me mira sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sí, después de traerte y sanarte mande a que te asearan. Supongo que fue una gran sorpresa para ti el despertar y encontrarte en un lugar como este- levanta un poco las manos refiriéndose a la habitación.

-Un poco- es la sencilla respuesta que doy. Ahora sé que es mi turno de hablar, él espera que lo haga y yo quiero respuestas- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿En dónde estoy?- mi voz suena calmada y tranquila.

- Soy Giotto Vongola y estas en mi mansión- no parece tener problemas al responder por lo que continúo.

-¿Cómo es que termine aquí? Quiero decir, estaba segura de que moriría-hace una mueca de disgusto ante la última palabra, pero yo sigo hablando- Además ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

Se queda callado un momento parece pensar en cómo contármelo incluso parece que duda en querer decírmelo. No aparto la vista de él en ningún momento y lo miro con más insistencia, en verdad quiero que me lo cuente. No aparta la vista y en cambio me sostiene la mirada, parece un juego en el que quien sea el perdedor desistirá ante la demanda del otro y la demanda de él es que yo no pregunte mas por el momento. No me voy a echar para atrás porque no solo quiero saberlo, _necesito_ saberlo para poder resolver algunas cosas.  
Suelta un suspiro y me mira mientras se endereza completamente sobre el sillón

-Muy bien te diré que paso

_Flash back_

_Un grupo de cinco personas formado solamente por hombres se interna en el bosque, la razón fue que un grupo de personas les había informado que hace unos momentos habían escuchado disparos provenientes del interior y lo que más les preocupaba es que en lugar de acabarse los disparos continuaban y cada vez se escuchaban más lejanos. Al cabo de unos momentos de camino se hizo el eco de nuevos disparos, con precaución el grupo se apresuro hasta el lugar y lo que encontró fue a un montón de hombres armados disparando en la misma dirección aunque no se lograba ver hacia que apuntaban. No esperaron mucho para salir y poder acabar con ellos, al estar dándoles la espalda y con el ruido de la armas no se dieron cuenta ni de cuando los golpearon. Fue tan solo en unos instantes. Eran sujetos extraños no tenían expresión alguna en su rostros, con trajes de blanco y camisas negras. _

_Se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde habían estado disparando, unos pasos más adelante encontraron el rastro de sangre en uno de los árboles y el suelo. Lo extraño es que no era la suficiente como para decir que pertenecía a un grupo que se estaba defendiendo y en la tierra solo se encontraban los pasos de lo que parecía ser una sola persona, comenzaron a caer unas pequeñas gotas del cielo y sin necesidad de palabras todos comenzaron a correr porque la lluvia podría borrar el rastro de las pisadas y a sangre. _

_-Probablemente no debió haber ido muy lejos si esta herido- hablo un chico peliverde atrás de los otros- incluso podríamos separarnos para buscar_

_-Lo haremos si es necesario- uno de ellos traía un tatuaje en el lado derecho con el cabello color magenta lo miro de reojo_

_Entre más se acercaban descubrían un rastro de sangre mayor lo que causaba que todos se preocuparan mas, la lluvia creció convirtiéndose en una tormenta que borraba los pasos poco a poco sin embargo llegaron a tiempo cuando todo se borro y bajo las hojas de un árbol estaba una chica pálida por la pérdida de sangre, ya sin fuerzas en el cuerpo, solo podía girar la cabeza unos centímetros y se veía que hasta eso le costaba. Su mirada desesperanzada fue lo único que vieron antes de que cerrara sus ojos._

_Fin flash back _

Recuerdo a esos hombres, fueron los mismos que me dispararon mientras huía. Eso quiere decir que si fueron Giotto y sus amigos aquellos que vi antes de desmayarme en el bosque y también que derrotaron a esos sujetos. No lo puedo decir pero vaya que deben ser fuertes para haber podido acabar con ellos en instantes. Ahora solo me queda una interrogante por saber, puede que sea la más importante dada la situación también las consecuencias se determinaran con la respuesta que me dé, así que con cautela pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?- no estoy asustada ni preocupada solo que en verdad quiero escuchar que es lo que me contestara, talves me diga otra cosa a la que espero y por alguna razón pienso que eso me decepcionaría- ¿Me mantendrás cautiva?

-No- me tranquiliza esa única y sola respuesta que sale de sus labios de forma tan natural- No planeo retenerte o mantenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Pero aun así quiero que te quedes.

-Para que te cuente quienes eran esos tipos- No pregunto, es una afirmación

-Para que te recuperes- contradice con firmeza- Mi intención no es hacer que te quedes si no quieres así como obligarte a que me cuentes algo que no quieres.

Sus palabras suenan sinceras y por más que trato de verlo como una trampa no puedo. Dejo a un lado aquellos pensamientos e imagino las razones por las que tendría que quedarme si creo en él. No son muchas, de hecho no hay ninguna coherente solo un montón de pensamientos sin sentido.

"_A esto se resumen las cosas"_

-No puedo quedarme –digo con indiferencia, pero en realidad quiero que lo note- Tengo que resolver algunas situaciones difíciles y quedándome aquí no las podre arreglar

-Al menos deberías esperar a que tus heridas sanen

-No puedo. Mientras yo me quedo aquí todo lo demás afuera no se detendrá y yo perderé la oportunidad que tengo ahora para atraparlos- aun cuando hablo para convencerlo a él, parece que me quiero convencer a mi misma

Sus orbes dorados me miran con seriedad, como si buscara una forma con la cual hacerme cambiar de opinión. A mi también me gustaría que encontrara alguna. Soy tan obstinada que aun por más que quisiera no admitiría que me quiero quedar. Cuando me rendía la espera de que dijera algo, se levanto del sillón y se acerco a mi cama.

-Puedes quedarte aquí y trabajar conmigo

-¿De qué hablas?

Me sonrió de una forma tan encantadora que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro-Por ahora tú necesitas descansar, para que tus heridas se recuperen y no se abran, pero también necesitas seguirle la pista a esos sujetos. Entonces te propongo un trabajo o una alianza, porque debes tener una habilidad para haber podido sobrevivir a los ataques. Entonces tú me prestas tus habilidades y yo te doy mi apoyo para encontrarlos.

Es una oferta realmente tentadora, viéndolo realmente no tiene sentido rechazarlo, no tengo nada. Una vez un persona me había dicho que no tener nada significa no tener nada que perder… pero en esta ocasión el no tener nada no me ayuda a ganar ni a sobrevivir. Así que lo único que me queda es apostar lo único de valor que me queda: mi vida. Le ofreceré mi vida de ser necesario si con eso puedo cumplir mis objetivos, si salgo por mi cuenta a buscar cualquier pista es seguro que no encontrare gran cosa, en cambio con él podría hacerlos pagar a todos.  
No pierdo ya nada mas, entonces es perfecto para mí y para el aunque no debería aceptar tan rápido la propuesta no creo que se bueno pues pareceré desesperada

-Lo pensare- digo mirando el techo

Nunca he sido buena para mentir, por eso cuando lo escucho reír se que no me ha creído cuando intente ser indiferente. Lo miro de reojo y tiene la comisura de la boca ligeramente torcida en una mueca alegra y no puedo evitar pensar que se ve hermoso. Ese pensamiento se ve tan rápido como vino y siento el color subir a mi cara. A pesar del dolor que siento en mi cuerpo giro mi cuerpo hacia la derecha viendo al ventanal, suelto un pequeño gemido de dolor pero no volteo y actuó como si nada.

-No deberías moverte así cuando todavía te duele- su voz tiene un toque de regaño, sin embargo también noto preocupación.

-Como no me estas reteniendo, significa que puedo irme cuando quiera ¿no?- sueno mas agresiva de lo que en realidad quiero intentando ocultar mis nervios

-De acuerdo- había vuelto a hablar de manera seria

Pensé que se había quedado detrás de mí sin hablar, quería voltear y cerciorarme de si era verdad pero instantes después escuche la puerta cerrarse con calma. Me gire quedando recostada sobre la cama como en un principio, me lleve una mano a la frente y la note caliente. Decidí no permanecer más tiempo quieta y me levante con cuidado destapándome de las sabanas, me senté en la cama con los pies colgando ya que no llegaban al suelo. Mire mis manos entrelazadas sobre mis piernas, contrastaban con la camisa y pantalón azul claro que llevaba, en mucho tiempo no me había sentido tan tranquila como ahora, en momentos de paz, cuando mi única preocupación era no pasar suficiente tiempo con la familia.

Ahora después de haber sobrevivido a los innumerables ataques enemigos y andado con heridas que me destrozarían el cuerpo, antes de l del bosque, este pequeño momento me hace sentir por primera vez lo que en verdad soy: Una chica pequeña y frágil, apenas capaza de defenderse y escapar. Llorar no parece lo adecuado, no puedo sentir nada parecido, solo tengo un pequeño tiempo de autocompasión.

Se lo que debo hacer y no temo hacerlo, temo fallar al intentarlo.

No pierdo más tiempo en esto y me levanto, si sigo pensando en esto solo lo empeorare y no querré afrontarlo con las mismas agallas con las que se que soy capaz.  
Voy avanzando por el lugar y encuentro mis ropas frente a la cama sobre un baúl, una falda larga por debajo de las rodillas color verde bosque con pequeños holanes al final, es suelta y ligera. Una blusa de manga larga y negra con el cuello abierto dejando un pequeño escote, un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello sujetado por un anillo de oro. Por último unos botines ligeros negros de caza que son de agujeta me llegan a medio tobillo.  
Mi largo cabello castaño lo dejo caer sobre mi espalda y hombros, un flequillo recto enmarca mi rostro y una delgada trenza es atada al lado izquierdo de mi rostro.  
Incluso mis armas están al lado de mis ropas. Dos chakrams medianas cuelgan de mis caderas, ambas de plata.

Cuando voy a salir por fin veo de reojo por el ventanal y veo una sombra moverse fugaz entre los árboles, me quedo parada ahí bastante tiempo hasta que no ocurre nada mas, recelosa volteo y ando hacia la puerta, sujeto la manija decidida y voy a buscar al Vongola

**Si por fin aquí está la tercera parte. Lamento haber tardado pero una debe hacer lo posible para no reprobar en matemáticas XD.**

**Descuiden no lo volveré a hacer :P**

**Pero para que me motive ustedes déjenme un gran comentario para motivarme ok? ;)**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
